Experiences With the Sorting Hat
by Mrs. X Anonymous
Summary: What happens at the sorting of our next-generation characters?
1. Teddy Lupin

**My first Hogwarts story! I plan to do one for all of the next-generation, but I'm going on holiday soon and won't have much time then. I'm sorry if anyone disagrees with my house decisions! Reviews are always nice. ?**

* * *

I was incredibly nervous as I stepped up to the stool. My hair had gone white. Everyone in the grand hall had their eyes on me, and some already knew who I was - Edward 'Teddy' Lupin, the boy who had both parents die in the Second Wizarding War eleven years ago. There it was, the terrifying Sorting Hat that would decide practically my whole life for the next seven years. I had seen it do so to the handful of my peers coming before me in the alphabet. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff?

Professor Flitwick, short enough in stature to need a stool as well, placed the Hat on my head. It was extremely dark, and covered half of my face. Also, there was a strange smell that reminded me of radishes.

"Well then son, let's see," it said to me. I jumped so hard that I nearly fell off of the stool; I was told that I'd inherited my mother's clumsiness. The hat thankfully ignored this. "You are a true combination of both of your parents. The courage of a Gryffindor and the loyalty and work ethic of a Hufflepuff. Fascinating. But your upbringing has surely influenced you - all of that time around the Potters and Weasleys." As it seemed to have made up its mind, I prepared for the inevitable shout of, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Slightly shaken, I made my way towards the table on the far left. Everyone was cheering for me, happy to have me in their house. At that moment, I knew the Sorting Hat had been right.


	2. Victoire Weasley

When I heard it's voice in my head, I thought I was going mad. "Let's see," the Sorting Hat said, "very intelligent. A great Ravenclaw could be found here. But you would do well in Gryffindor too."

Taking in its words, I looked over at the two tables it mentioned. Both looked equally appealing to me, and I had no preference for either but my almost-cousin on the left. I knew that all of my father's family were Gryffindors too, but he wouldn't mind either way: all that mattered to him was that I was happy and the Hat had made the right choice. "No preference, eh? That doesn't help me much."

I huffed, but didn't protest for I knew it to be true. But what if I couldn't be placed in a house? What if I had to stay all on my own, because the Sorting Hat couldn't make up its mind?

"Aha, you worry about it too much. You must be a RAVENCLAW!" He proclaimed the last bit to the hall, and the whole table, (mostly the boys - I'm part Veela, what can I say?) erupted in cheers.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	3. Fred Weasley

As I left my cousin and walked to the stool I had only one thought in my mind: to follow Teddy and the rest of the Weasleys before me into Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall placed the ragged but majestic Hat onto my head, and everything went black.

"A trouble-making Weasley," it said into my mind as it considered where to put me. "Apart from your looks, you're exactly like your father and namesake were at your age."

"So does that mean..."

"You must be destined for GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd cheered as I made my way to the decided table, my robes turning red and gold. Now all I could do was wait for my cousin, who already had the Hat over her head. She was confident, and so was I. I knew we would soon be together.


	4. Molly Weasley

I wasn't too scared as I sat on the stool, facing the rest of the school. I knew that what would happen would happen, and at the end of the day, I would still be me.

My dad had taught me to always stick with my family, and that's what I intended to do - it didn't matter which house I was in. My mother had taught me to stand up to what I believed in. I believed that I would be happiest wherever the Sorting Hat put me, no cheating; I wasn't going to try to change its mind even if I was put into Slytherin.

So when Professor McGonagall placed the truly remarkable old Hat onto my head, it took him only a minute to decide where to put me. "Another Weasley," it said clear as day into my ear. "Well, dear, it's all to clear to me where to put you. With all of that fiery passion and courage in you, you shall have to be in GRYFFINDOR!"

I beamed and went to sit at the correct table. Everyone was cheering for me, especially Fred. "I told you so!" he boasted to me.

Teddy, now a forth year, leaned over and shook my hand. "Welcome to Gryffindor."


	5. Emilie Longbottom

**Okay, so this is an OC - Neville and Hannah's daughter, Emilie.**

* * *

"Ahh!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed as it was lowered onto her head. "A young Longbottom. Where to put you? You certainly show hidden bravery, but not to the extent of your father. It seems that living at the Leaky Cauldron, helping your mother has taught you to be hard-working."

I sighed, relieved. Hard-working was a trait of Hufflepuff, the house that I hoped to be in.

"Are you sure? Yes? Well then, let's see what we can do about that! HUFFLEPUFF!"

Making sure to take the Hat off unlike my father told me he did, I ran down the dais steps to join my House Table. They were very welcoming, cheering for me even if they didn't know me yet. I was sure that I would be great there.


	6. James Potter II

When my name was called by Professor Flitwick, I walked confidently to the stool in front of him. It was lowered onto my head until I could no longer see my cousin Roxanne smirking at me. "The eldest Potter!" it exclaimed. "There's no doubt about it young man - so like your namesakes are you that you'll have to be put in GRYFFINDOR!"

My cousins already sitting at the red-and-gold table cheered the loudest. Following their voices, I walked over and sat down, grinning enormously. Fred grinned back. "I snuck some of Dad's new products from the shop - there's gonna be fireworks this year!"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


End file.
